Ethan Blackwell
Ethan Blackwell (December 30th, 1972 - October 6th, 2012) was born in Indigo Bay Virginia to Lloyd Blackwell and Layla Blackwell. He is the youngest of three brothers. Lucas Boyd is his oldest brother, and Adrian Blackwell is his older brother. He is father to nine children including Cassie Blackwell, Trinity Mays and Diana Henning. Growing up Ethan was a bit of a ladies man. He wooed Emily St. Clair in High School. He didn't get along with either of his brothers, but was easily his parents favorite child. Ethan eventually slept with Melissa Mays and Elizabeth Henning. He got both of them pregnant, as well as six other women. Emily broke up with him when she found out, and fled for Salem with their daughter. Ethan remained in Indigo Bay after that however. In 1998 Witch Hunters came after Ethan and the other Witches in town. A man named Eben Ledejo tricked other witches into giving Ethan up. They all met on a boat called The Yellow Rocket. Eben set the boat on fire, and wound up killing nine people including himself. Ethan was believed to be dead by some, but managed to escape. Ethan then traveled the world hiding from Eben's fellow hunters. After the death of Emily St. Clair, Ethan heard that his daughter had moved back to Indigo Bay. And after Erin St. Clair died, Ethan returned to town. He opened up Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, a gun store on Ivory Island. He also took custody of his daughter, who had no guardian. But the real reason he returned was to search for the Six Crystals that allegedly lead to a powerful weapon. He recruited Melissa Mays to his cause. During the Gemini Murders, he was a suspect due to being a Blackwell, and the uncle to the killer Cara Leigh. He continued his search for the crystals, and eventually managed to get all six. But he was murdered by Cassie, after he betrayed her and Diana. =Childhood= Growing up, Ethan had two older brothers. Lucas was 7 years older than him, and Adrian was 4 years older than him. Being the youngest of three siblings, he was the favorite of his parents. He began studying withchcraft at a young age. Mainly the application of inventions that his own father had made. =High School= In High School, Ethan dated a lot of girls. But his eye was mainly on Emily St. Clair. He did fairly well in school. But his social life was a lot more successful. He began dating Emily in his Junior year. The two were a pretty hot couple, though her mother didn't approve of the relationship. =After High School= After graduating high school he continued dating Emily St. Clair. But he also saw Elizabeth Henning and Melissa Mays on the side. He had affairs with both of them, which resulted in children for each of them. He also sought out six other women, for a total of nine children. But after the birth of Cassie, Emily left him. She figured out what he was up to, and wanted to get away from him. So Ethan had nothing to do with any of his children's lives. In 1998 Eben Ledejo and other Witch Hunters came to town seeking Blackwell. They made a deal with another witch in exchange for Ethan, but Eben betrayed them and intended on killing them all. But Ethan managed to use a tool he developed to escape, and left Eben to die. He was unable to save any of the others on the boat. Afterwards he set up a grave for himself, burying John Martin there instead. =Life on the Run= Ethan went on the run after his run in with Ledejo. He traveled the world, but kept up to date on the lives of all of his children. Nobody knows where Ethan was during the time. Ethan wanted most people to believe that he was dead. He even faked a death certificate, making it look like he died in that fire. He didn't keep in contact with anyone from Indigo Bay during that time. =Return to Indigo Bay= In 2011 Emily St. Clair died in a housefire, and Cassie moved back to Indigo Bay. It was then that Ethan decided to keep a watch on her. When Erin St. Clair died of what was believed to be a Heart Attack, Ethan returned to Indigo Bay in order to get on good terms with his daughter. He moved to Ivory Island, and bought a gun shop called Chitty Chitty Gang Bang. At first his relationship with Cassie was difficult. But eventually the two grew a little closer. He did not reveal that he was the father of Trinity or Diana, despite the three girls being friends. =Gemini Murders= During the Gemini Murders, Ethan was a suspect. He was chosen as such because he was the killer's Uncle. Several Blackwells were suspects in the investigation, including his daughter. Ethan had no idea that Adrian had two daughters who were twins, let alone what they looked like. But like other suspects, he had a grudge against Arcturus. Ethan continued searching for the Crystals during the investigation. Eventually his daughter retrieved all of them. He lied to her, saying they could use a weapon against the Witch Hunters to save Trinity. When Cassie found out he was lying, the two had a fight. Ethan tossed her to the ground, but Cassie managed to get the best of him, and killed him. He and his daughter were cleared because of his death. =Quotes= "Sometimes a gun shop is just a gun shop." "Stop being so needy, Melissa. It's unattractive." "I'm going to establish the supremacy of the Blackwell Clan. Just as it should have always been." "You don't have the guts!" - last Words Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:MISTX5 Characters Category:Suspects Category:MISTX5 Suspects Category:MISTX0